Ranma & Akane
by innocent no more
Summary: Ranma won't admit his love for Akane...will Akane have to change his mind? please R&R!
1. Lies in the name of love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ranma ½ characters or the anime.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ohhhh Akane-chan, it's your Kuno!" Ranma crooned, trying rather unsuccessfully to imitate Kuno's voice.  
  
"Oh, give it up Ranma. And stop following me." Akane's hand stealthily went in the direction of her mallet.  
  
"I'm not following you. I just happened to be walking in this direction. Where are you going in such a rush?" Ranma hopped on top of a white picket fence.  
  
"Shopping for a date with Ryoga. Why are you so interested?" Akane's hand grabbed the smooth, well worn handle of the mallet, ready to pull it out. *I don't have to tell him that Ryoga just wants to talk to me about Ukyo.*  
  
"Ah, shopping for a date with Ryoga ... Ryoga!" Ranma just realized what Akane said. His stomach twisted into a knot. *This can't be jealousy...can it?*  
  
"Yes, Ryoga." Akane smirked. *Maybe now he'll show some jealousy.*  
  
"Great! I'm going on a date with Shampoo. Maybe we can all double date some time." Ranma said cheerfully. *Does my tone sound as fake as it seems? I hope not.*  
  
"Ranma no baka!" Akane swung her mallet furiously. Ranma barely avoided it. It was a hairs' breadth away from his chest.  
  
"What was that for? Don't tell me you're jealous." Ranma ducked just in time, or the blow would've given him a serious brain injury. *Is she really jealous? It's too good to be true.*  
  
"Ha! You wish!" Akane shouted and ran off toward the woods. *I knew it was too good to be true.* Ranma looked toward the woods wistfully. Then he sighed and reluctantly headed off toward the Chinese restaurant. *Well, I guess I'll have to ask Shampoo out on a date.*  
  
"Why didn't he come after me?" Akane peeked out from behind a tree trunk. *He's heading toward the Chinese restaurant..probably to spend more time with Shampoo.* She slumped against the tree trunk, miserable. *How did things get this way between us?* Akane sighed. *All the conversations we have always seem to end with me taking out my mallet.* A single tear drop made its way down her cheek. She wiped it away furiously.  
  
"Crying is for the weak. And I am not weak!" Despite her words, more tears came. Akane hated herself for showing weakness. She dried her tears angrily and took several deep breaths before heading toward the Tendo dojo.  
  
"Hi Akane!" Kasumi was in the kitchen as usual. Akane just mumbled something and ran through the living room and up the stairs to her room.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with her." Kasumi sipped the broth she was making and shook her head.  
  
"Needs more chili powder." She sprinkled some in and stirred. Meanwhile, Akane was looking through her wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear to dinner.  
  
"Mmmmm..too short...too long...perfect!" Akane pulled out a tight fitting low-cut white t-shirt and a pair of short black leather shorts. *This will definitely make Ranma drool.* Her lips curved into a wicked smile.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~2 hours later~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"When can we eat?!?! I'm tired of always waiting for Akane to.to.to." Ranma stopped in the middle of his sentence as Akane came down the stairs. His mouth hung open. With effort he closed it and his eyes hungrily took Akane in. The t-shirt was a little too tight and clung to her curves. It brought out the shape and curve of her breasts. The t-shirt also showed an amazing amount of cleavage. The black leather shorts showed off her long legs and clung to her ass.  
  
"Great job Kasumi! This all looks great! See, even Ranma likes it!" Akane smirked. Ranma had been staring at her ever since she came downstairs.  
  
"Yea. I like it very much." Ranma said without realizing what he just said. It took all his self control not to drool. Luckily for him, Kasumi thought he was talking about the food. Akane deliberately reached past Ranma for a napkin. Her breasts nearly tumbled out of the low-cut t-shirt. Ranma swallowed nervously. The room was getting hotter by the minute. Akane fanned herself with her hand.  
  
"It's really hot in here, isn't it Ranma?" Akane smirked. Ranma's shirt was sweat drenched.  
  
"I gotta go!" Ranma ran out of the dojo and into the pond nearby. The cold water turned him into Ranma-chan, but it was worth it. With her arousal under control, she started toward the dojo again.  
  
"Here, Ranma-chan, catch!" Akane threw Ranma-chan a tea kettle full of hot water. Ranma-chan caught it and poured it over herself, turning back into a boy.  
  
"Thanks tomboy." Ranma couldn't resist the urge to tease her. Out came the mallet and bam! He landed in the pond once again, this time with a huge bump on his head.  
  
  
  
Please R&R! ^,^ 


	2. The torture has begun

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ranma ½ characters or the anime.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey Ranma! Wait up!" Akane and Ranma both turned around to see Shampoo rushing toward them. It was on the way to school. Ranma mentally kicked himself. *I was afraid this would happen. Now she's gonna follow me everywhere!*  
  
"I'm really looking forward to our date Ranma." Shampoo purred silky as she caught up to them.  
  
"Oh.mallet girl." Shampoo pretended to notice her for the first time. Not that anyone could miss Akane, because today, she was dressed in an even skimpier outfit. A very thin semi see-through tank top and...strait-jacket- tight jeans.  
  
"Mallet girl a slut now?" Shampoo said tauntingly. In half a second, Akane had her mallet out and Shampoo had her wok. Bang! Shampoo barely parried the blow Akane dealt with the mallet. Shampoo was afraid for the very first time. She had never saw Akane in such a rage before. She was sweating with exertion and when she saw Akane sweating too, some of her confidence came back..right before she went flying. *Humph that should teach her not to mess with me.* Akane cast a sidelong glance at Ranma, still breathing heavily. He was staring at her body with fascination. Her sweat made the tank top cling to her body, outlining every curve. And when she breathed, her breasts rose and fell, bringing even more cleavage to view with every breath. He could almost see the rosy tips of her breasts.  
  
"See something you like, Ranma? YOU PERVERTED LOSER!!!" Akane turned and ran to school, leaving a drooling and highly aroused Ranma behind her.  
  
"What? What happened?" Ranma finally came out of his daze, when Akane was a block away and he couldn't smell her scent anymore. Just then, he realized how painful and constraining leather could be.  
  
"I'm NEVER wearing leather pants again!" And with that out, he limped toward school. When he finally arrived, it was ten o'clock. *If I didn't have any distractions.I would've been on time!*  
  
"How nice of you to join us, Ranma. And you really should take care of your problem in the bathroom. I recommend it..no, I insist." Mr. Gonesi said pointedly. The laughter followed him to the bathroom. *I knew I should have taken care of it near the forest.. All the stalls have no LOCKS! This is the worst day of my life!* As Ranma debated with himself, to risk having someone walk in on him, or being uncomfortable for the rest of the day. *I'll do it now.* He unzipped his leather pants and his erection sprung free just as he caught sight of Akane through the bathroom doorway. Splat! *Oh, no!* Ranma stared disbelievingly at the mess he made in the stall while Akane snickered quietly in the hallway. *It was so worth it. The look on his face.priceless! Wait.why am I torturing him though? It's not like I love him or anything.is it?*  
  
Please R&R! ^,^ 


	3. What's wrong with Mousse?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ranma ½ characters or the anime.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Now, to explain a few things...I adjusted Chapter 1 (just a sentence or two), due to some suggestions, and I want to explain Chapter 2. I didn't make Akane charge into the boys bathroom and yell pervert, because, A. She wanted to do that (make him make a mess), B. She's gonna tease him about it in later chapters (maybe), and C. ITS THE BOYS BATHROOM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!! O.o Akane still has some honor, people! ^,^ On with the story! ^,^ Oh, and thanks for reviewing! ^.^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
"Oh, shit! What am I gonna do?" Ranma started grabbing toilet paper rolls.  
  
"I'm gonna be the laughingstock of the school!" He wiped halfheartedly at his mess, knowing he wasn't going to be able to clean it all up alone.  
  
"Ranma? What are you doing...What the hell did you do?!" Mousse came into the bathroom.  
  
"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help?!?!" Ranma handed him a roll of toilet paper. Both boys started cleaning up rather hurriedly.  
  
"Mr. Gonesi sent me to tell you to hurry up with your 'problem'." Mousse said quietly.  
  
"I wish he wouldn't be so straight forward sometimes.it's a bad quality." Ranma sighed, and looked at Mousse for a brief second. Then he turned back to the mess and scrubbed faster than ever.  
  
"Who were you so..excited over?" Mousse flushed a dark red and hurriedly looked back at the mess.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to probe." He flushed even redder and hurriedly focused at the mess once again.  
  
"..." Ranma wiped the last of his sperm off the stall and stood up.  
  
"Finally, done!" He smiled at Mousse and sighed in relief. Mousse smiled back and blushed. *Why is Mousse blushing so much? It's like he like-like- likes me...nah, must be my imagination.*  
  
"Well, let's get back to Mr. Gonesi before he comes up with anymore ideas about why we took so long." Ranma turned around and headed down the hall, missing Mousse's reddest blush yet...and the bulge in his pants.  
  
"Yeah." Mousse followed Ranma, a dreamy look in his eyes, quickly replaced by fierce determination.  
  
"Ow!" Ranma said, rubbing his back. The nearly blind boy had 'accidentally' bumped into him.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that Ranma." Mousse said, though he wasn't really sorry at all. Ranma frowned, for a moment there; he had felt hands on his crotch. He just shook his head and dismissed it as imagination once again. After all, only mousse was near enough to touch him and he was head over heels in love with Shampoo. (Don't hate me Mousse fans O.o) *I sure have a very vivid imagination, don't I?*  
  
  
  
Please R&R! Sorry 'bout the shortness of chapter 2 and 3.I've had loads of homework lately..I'll write a longer story for Chapter 4. ^,^ 


	4. Showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ranma ½ characters or the anime.  
  
"Pssssssst! Akane! Over here!"  
  
Akane jumped, startled. She found the tree where the voice came from and peered behind it. There was Ryoga, hiding. "Ryoga?!?! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to wandering around Europe somewhere?"  
  
He stood up somewhat sheepishly. Embarrassed, he replied "I wanted to see Ukyo before..you know..."  
  
"Ohhhhhhh..that! Don't worry 'bout it. It's taken care of." Akane said reassuringly. "I'm working out the details for your special date. The only thing left if for you to get Ukyo to agree." Ryoga's face fell. "What? Is something wrong?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Ummmm, no.well, kinda. I'm not sure she'll agree to go out with me. What if.." Ryoga stopped, thinking of all the embarrassing ways she could turn him down.  
  
"No 'what ifs'! She'll say yes! I'm positive she will. So come over on Friday and we'll sort everything out. Okay?" Akane asked, while planning the whole romantic date in her head.  
  
"Um, okay..if you're sure.." Ryoga said hesitantly. He was about to leave when something occurred to him. "Um.Akane?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Try not to get carried away with the arrangements."  
  
"You don't trust my matchmaking skills?" Akane asked sweetly. Ryoga could hear the unmistakable hint of a threat under the honey sweet tone.  
  
"Umm..hey! Isn't that Ranma over there?" Ryoga wandered off, glad of the distraction.  
  
"Where?" Akane looked around, and caught sight of Ranma. There was a murderous expression on his face. *He looks ready to kill..wait; did he see me and Ryoga talking? Is he actually JEALOUS?* With that thought in mind, she walked causally toward him, hips swaying. She smiled when he swallowed hard and looked away, his eyes still straying back to her. "Hey Ranma. Where's your whore?"  
  
"Hey tomboy. Shampoo's not my whore, she's my girlfriend and she's working in the Chinese restaurant today." Ranma tried to look at something other than Akane's body. She was wearing a body conforming spaghetti strap tank top and jean cut offs. *Why does she always affect me this way?!?! It's not like she's the only one who wears those clothes!* He answered his own question out loud. "She's the only one who fits those clothes like they're made especially for her." Just then, he saw Akane laughing at him. *Oh no! I said it out loud!*  
  
"Looks like you're lusting after your little whore. Let's go visit her, shall we?" Akane dragged Ranma down four blocks and into the Chinese restaurant before he could say anything. They slid into a booth and waited to be served. Soon, Shampoo came to take their orders. As soon as she saw Ranma, her voice turned all gooey and became so sweet Ranma nearly gagged. Akane however, forgot her manners and actually did gag.  
  
"Hi Ranma, did you come to visit me?" Shampoo slid into their booth and sat next to Ranma. Akane's eyes narrowed slightly. Shampoo started rubbing her body against Ranma's. It took all his self-control not to push her away.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to take our orders? Hurry up bitch." Akane snapped, angry at the fact that Ranma seemed to be enjoying the feel of Shampoo's body. Shampoo reluctantly detached herself from Ranma and pulled out a pad and pencil.  
  
"So, what do you want Ranma?"  
  
"Ramen, like always."  
  
"Well, sl- what do you want? Ramen?" Shampoo was about to leave when Akane stopped her.  
  
"I'll have the wonton soup and boneless spare ribs with white rice." Akane smirked at the look of shock on Shampoo's face. It almost made up for the sight of her rubbing against Ranma's body.  
  
"I...I...I." Shampoo stammered, speechless.  
  
"Well? Hurry up! I don't have all day you know." Akane smiled, enjoying the look of sheer misery on Shampoo's face.  
  
"What's going on?" Mousse, drawn by all the commotion and Ranma, appeared.  
  
"That bitch won't get me what I ordered." Both Mousse and Ranma winced at her tone and choice of words. *Wait, since when did Akane start cursing? Is she jealous?* Ranma didn't quite dismiss that thought as quickly as he did last time. Meanwhile, Mousse glanced from Shampoo to Ranma thoughtfully. *Hmmm....who should I go for? I still have feelings for Shampoo, but Ranma..* And with nearly everyone lost in thought, Akane sat, fuming, her anger (and hunger, but mostly anger ^,^) on the brink of an explosion. The customers who saw her expression scampered. Even Shampoo's grandmother ran. Soon, it was only Mousse, Shampoo, Ranma, and Akane. The others didn't even notice the intense anger and heat radiating from Akane. But when they did, notice, it was too late.  
  
Please R & R! And I want to thank the reviewers and fans! THANKS! ^,^ And sorry 'bout the lateness of the story..O.o I was being lazy ^.^..bad habit of mine. 


End file.
